Kingdom Hearts Christmas Challenge Response
by dreamninja
Summary: I've decided to take my own challenge so here it is. It will all be Aqua and Saix with some other people added as side characters occasionally. Also its a mix of friendship and romance oneshots.
1. Present

When Aqua saw a portal open she smiled. She knew exactly who it was and she quickly hid the thing she had in her hand behind her back. Saix although never opening up to her or admitting it had become her friend. He hardly ever even spoke to her but she knew he thought of her as a friend as well.

"Hi Saix"she said smiling as she went over to him making sure to keep her hand behind her back. He didn't say anything in return he just nodded and continued to look at her.

"As silent as always hmm"she said. Then she realized his eyes were darting from her to her arm. She also realized he was trying to move around her to see what she had behind her back.

"If you're so curious about what's behind my back just ask"she said. When he heard this he looked slightly shocked before he quickly composed himself.

"Why would I care what was behind you're back"he said crossing his arms and turning his head away. Stupid girl she knew what he was and that he couldn't feel emotions like curiosity. But for some reason he did want to know what she had behind her back.

"Fine then I guess you don't want it"she said. He jerked his head towards her as if to ask her if she was serious. Then he caught himself and he turned his head away again trying to sneak glances at her to see if she was serious. He wanted to know but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Alright I see how it is. Well as you know i've been in the darkness for a long time so I lose track of time so this may be way off"she said.

"What are you talking about"he asked.

"Close you're eyes"she said. He just looked at her making no motion to close his eyes.

"Work with me"she said sighing. He just rolled his eyes and closed them making sure he looked annoyed.

"Merry Christmas"she said. When he opened his eyes he saw a weird dark blue charm in front of his face.

"What's this"he asked.

"It's a way finder you give to your friends so if you're ever separated you will find each other again"she said pulling out her own which was a lighter blue than his. His eyes widened when he heard the explanation he never though she considered him a friend.

"Oh and here's another so you can give it to one of your other friends"she said handing him a red one. Saix reached a gloved hand and took both of them from her.

"I should get going"he said. He didn't know what to think about everything that had just happened. As he went through the portal he looked at both way finders. He put his around his neck and hid it under his organization coat and looked at the other one. A friend yeah right it looked like it would be perfect for Lea but he hated his guts. Then he thought about Aqua he didn't want to tell her that it was actually July and no where near Christmas.


	2. Gingerbread

"Saix look this one looks like you"Axel said showing his friend the cookie. Saix looked at it and tried his best not to smirk. It was him in gingerbread form.

"Aqua made it"Axel added winking at him. When Aqua heard this she blushed. She knew what Axel was trying to do.

"It was no big deal really"Aqua said trying not to look at Saix. Ever since Saix and Axel had moved in with her she had developed feelings towards Saix and once Axel found out he vowed to help get them together.

"Is there one that looks like Axel"Saix calmly asked Aqua.

"Yeah right here"Aqua said handing him a gingerbread cookie. When she did he admired it for a second then he looked at Axel.

"It looks really nice"Saix said. Then he bit the head off as he looked at Axel.

"Hey how are you just gonna bite my head off like that"Axel asked. Then Axel realized he was still holding gingerbread Saix and bit its head off. Aqua watched as the two started breaking pieces off of each others gingerbread minis until nothing was left. She couldn't help but giggle they reminded her so much of Terra and Ven.

"I'm gonna go get some milk"Axel said quickly excusing himself. Once he was gone Saix and Aqua stole glances at each other but sat in awkward silence.

"The cookies were good"he said.

"I could tell"she said laughing. "Do you want to help me decorate the rest"she asked.

"Sure"he said sitting down. Honestly he wasn't good at this kind of stuff. As he decorated Aqua tried not to laugh at the determined look on his face and also at his pitiful looking cookies.

"Ok I think we're done"she said turning to him. Then she saw a bit of icing on his cheek. "You got a little icing"she said reaching to wipe it off. Once she did her hand lingered and they looked at each other. Then they inched closer to each other until their lips connected.

"It's about time"Axel said. They separated and looked to see Axel leaning on the doorframe. Then Axel saw the cookies Saix had decorated.

"What happened to these cookies. Don't worry little guy i'll put you out of your misery"he said eating one of the cookies. Saix just frowned and slapped Axel upside the head before looking back at Aqua.


	3. Snow

Before I start I just want to say that all of the characters are 12 in this story. Also words in _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

When Saix saw all the snow he frowned. He knew his best friend would want to play in it which meant he would end up playing in it as well. Then he heard a knock at the door. _Speak of the devil._ When he answered the door he saw Axel waiting.

"Come on"he said smirking. Saix rolled his eyes and they went outside. Then Axel saw two girls next door having a snowball fight.

"Let's challenge those sissies"Axel whispered to his friend smirking mischievously.

"No way we-" Axel was already walking off before Saix could even finished speaking. He just rolled his eyes and followed Axel since there was no reasoning with him.

"Hey we challenge you sissies to a fight"Axel yelled pointing to the two girls. The shorter of the two looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"We're not sissies we would kick your butt"she yelled.

"Oh yeah bring it"Axel said sticking his tongue out.

"Prepare to be taken down by the great ninja Yuffie"the shorter girl said throwing a snowball at Axel and hitting him right in the face giving him a mouth full of snow.

"You're gonna pay for that"Axel yelled. "Prepare to be beaten by me Axel and my friend Saix"Axel yelled as he started creating a snowball.

"Come on Aqua let's kick their butt"Yuffie told her friend. Aqua just nodded and grabbed a snowball of her own. Saix tried to act like he didn't care but he started really getting into the snowball fight. Then a snowball hit his cheek so hard he fell down.

"Oh my gosh are you ok"Aqua asked coming up to him. Saix looked at the girl a little dazed at first then he saw beautiful blue eyes looking into his own and it was then that he got this warm feeling inside his chest.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard"she said.

"I'm fine"he mumbled sitting up.

"Aqua don't talk to the enemy"Yuffie yelled.

"I gotta go"she said taking one last look at Saix before leaving.


	4. Around the Fire

Aqua was sitting in the darkness shivering from the cold when she saw a man in a black coat walk over to her.

"W-Who are you"she asked summoning her keyblade but she could barely hold it because she was shaking so much. Saix looked at the girl then her shaking weapon.

"Put it away"he said lightly nudging it. She was so weak that it fell out of her hand and she watched it hit the ground before disappearing. Then she looked up at the guy with fear in her eyes. She was at the mercy of this stranger at this point.

"I'll be right back"the man said before disappearing through a portal. When he came back he had another hooded figure. The new guy shot a flame out of his hand and a big fire erupted making Aqua shield her eyes. Then the first guy slapped the one who created the fire upside the head.

"Ow what was that for"the one who created the fire asked.

"I said a little fire"the first man said.

"A thanks Axel would be nice"the guy who created the fire said holding his head.

"Get lost Axel" the first man said.

"Alright I see how it is i'll leave you two alone"the one named Axel said. Once he was gone the stranger looked back at her.

"Here he said taking off his coat and throwing it to her.

"What are you-"

"Just put it on"he said. She looked at him for a second before putting the jacket on. Once she did she smiled and snuggled into it it was warm and it smelled nice. Then she looked at the stranger he had long blue hair and a weird X scar on his face.

"You know the fire is for you to"he said still standing with his arms crossed. She just scooted closer to the fire before looking at him.

"Won't you get cold to"she asked.

"I'll be fine"he said.

"Come sit down"she said. He rolled his eyes before sitting next to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me anyway"she asked. He didn't answer her because he had no idea. Something about seeing her there shivering just made him want to help her. She didn't say anything but she leaned her head on his shoulder. When she felt him tense up she realized what she did and blushed.

"I'm sorry you just remind me of my friends Ven and Terra"she said pulling away. Saix's eyes widened when he heard that name. His somebody met Ven once when he still had a heart. Then he realized the lack of warmth on his shoulder.

"It's ok"he said pulling her back over to him. This time he kept his arms wrapped around her but strangely she made no move to resist.

"To keep you warm"he said trying to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea especially because his cheeks were pink. They just sat there for awhile and when Saix looked down at her again he saw that she had fallen asleep. As he looked at her face he realized how beautiful she looked and he had a strange urge to kiss her. He didn't know why since he didn't have feelings like that but it's not like it would hurt after all she was asleep. He gently laid her down and inched closer to her face. Then their lips connected and he lingered for a little bit before pulling away.

"Was that to keep me warm to"she asked smiling. He turned a brighter pink when he realized she was awake.

"I have to go"he said quickly creating a dark portal and leaving. He had never been so flustered in his life.


	5. Decorating the Tree

Saix watched as his girlfriend carried in a medium size tree.

"What do you plan to do with that"he asked looking up from his book.

"Decorate it of course"she said smiling as she set it down. Then she pulled out her keyblade and used magic to set it in their apartment where she wanted it.

"Well come on it's time to decorate it"she said.

"I think I'll pass"he said.

"Come on where's your Christmas spirit"she asked as she tried to hand him an ornament.

"Bah hum bug"he said pushing her hand away.

"Come on it will be fun"she said yanking at his arm to get him up. Finally he rolled his eyes and stood up. He hung one ornament then looked at Aqua.

"Done"he said.

"Come on if you do this for me I'll do something for you"she said winking at him. This made him smirk and start putting ornaments on the tree faster.


	6. Reindeer

Aqua woke up on Christmas morning to see some kind of creature made of bones. She screamed and was about to hit it with her keyblade when Saix came in the room.

"Aqua what are you doing to the reindeer"he asked.

"Reindeer"she asked looking at the skeleton creature. It had horns like a reindeer but that's where the similarities ended.

"You said you wanted to see one for Christmas he said.

"Not in our house though"she said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh"he said.

"Saix where did you get this"she asked.

"I borrowed in from Jack he said it was a reindeer"he said.

"This is really sweet of you but this isn't a real reindeer"she said. He looked at it then he frowned. "Jack lied to me"he mumbled summoning his claymore.

"Saix it's ok"she said laughing as she put a hand on his arm to calm him down. He looked at her and sighed putting his claymore away.

"Now come on I'll show you what a real reindeer looks like"she said grabbing his hand.


	7. Ornament

Saix tried his best to hide his smirk as he looked at the tree at the organization headquarters. It was filled with ornaments most that Demyx made but that's not what made him smirk in fact most of Demyx's ornaments looked like a kindergarden kid could do better. What made him smirk was the little keyblade ornament. He had put that up there when no one was looking but everyone had assumed Roxas did it. Now it was late and he was admiring the ornament again.

"So it was you"he heard a familiar voice say. He quickly frowned and made sure to not look nervous as he turned to face his former best friend.

"What was me"he asked.

"You put that ornament on the tree"Axel said pointing to the keyblade ornament.

"Why would I do that"Saix asked trying his best to look annoyed.

"That's what I want you to tell me"Axel said crossing his arms. Saix bitterly smirked remembering old times. If it was then he would have told Axel in a heartbeat but now he wasn't sure. He didn't like to admit it but he didn't know if he could trust Axel. He had changed a lot since he joined the organization but so had his friend. His friend had become a liar and an assassin. He didn't want Axel to ruin the one good thing in his life, or actually the one good person. She had a heart and a pure one at that. If he still had a heart he was sure he would have liked her maybe even loved her. As corny as he knew it sounded that blue haired girl was his light in the darkness.


	8. Angel

Before we start I just want to make known that in this story Saix and Aqua are both around 8 and they aren't brother and sister their parents are just friends.

* * *

Aqua licked her lips as she looked at the pudding that sat unattended on the counter. It was supposed to be for tomorrow's Christmas dinner but she wanted some now. She looked around to see if anyone was around but when she didn't see anyone she climbed up on the counter.

"We aren't supposed to eat that"a voice said. Aqua rolled her eyes when she heard Saix he was a mega pain in the butt.

"We aren't supposed to eat that"Aqua repeated in a mocking voice before rolling her eyes. He could have his mom's pudding anytime but Christmas was her only chance.

"Get back"Saix said trying to pull her down. When he did she pulled the glass bowl down with her and it shattered making a loud noise when it hit the ground.

"Look what you did"she said looking at the broken glass.

"Saix Aqua what's going on"Saix's mom asked coming into the room. Aqua quickly wiped the pudding from her face and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Saix was trying to eat some pudding and I just wanted to stop him but when I tried to stop him we knocked the bowl off"Aqua said.

"Mom that's not what happened I-" Saix tried to reason with his mom but she refused to listen.

"Please Ma'am don't punish him it's my fault"Aqua said still crying.

"Saix go to your room now"his mom sternly said. Saix just sighed before going up the stairs. That dumb girl was a freakin demon but everyone thought she was such an angel he hoped she got coal in her stocking.


	9. Ice Skating

Saix and Aqua are around 13 in this story

* * *

Saix watched her skate from the sidelines. He wished he could ask her to skate with him but she was so graceful on the ice. She was so beautiful and she moved across the ice so easily in fact in their town she was admired for her skating skills. Then there was him he didn't even know how to skate and he was super shy. Then he saw his friend Axel out there skating and talking to his crush. Her name was Aqua and he had liked her ever since he first saw her. She was the whole reason he came to this ice skating rink. As much as he hated to admit it he had zero chance of getting her. As he sat there wallowing in self pity he didn't see the girl of his dreams approaching him.

"Why don't you come skate it will be more fun than just sitting there watching"she said smiling at him.

"I can't skate"he admitted turning his head away. He knew that when she heard that she would surely laugh at him.

"That's ok I'll teach you"she said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. He let himself be pulled up because he was so shocked that she was holding his hand. When they got out onto the ice he started to slip but she helped keep him steady. He slowly started to get the hang of it until someone went by them real quick and knocked Saix down but as he was falling he accidentally grabbed Aqua and pulled her down to. When he opened his eyes again she was on his chest.

"A-Are you ok"Saix asked.

"Yeah sorry"she said getting up and trying to hide her face. "Um I gotta go"she said before skating away. Saix could have sworn he saw a blush on her cheeks and he was flustered himself.

"Looks like you finally talked to her"Axel said offering Saix a hand to help him up.

"You did that didn't you"Saix said getting up. It all made sense now Axel was the one who went past them and made him lose his balance.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't"Axel said smirking mischievously.


	10. Hot Chocolate

Aqua and Saix are once again kids in this story

* * *

Aqua was walking down the cold street with her hot chocolate in her hands. Then she saw a boy around her age sitting on the street and shivering. She figured he might have been lost so she walked over to him.

"Excuse me did you lose your mommy"she asked crouching by the boy.

"She's been gone for a few days"he said eyeing her hot chocolate. "W-What's that"he asked pointing to it.

"Hot chocolate"she said.

"Hot chocolate but wouldn't that melt"he asked looking confused. She giggled when she heard this.

"You mean you've never had hot chocolate"she asked shocked. It was her favorite thing about December so she couldn't believe he never had it. She looked down at hers. She didn't want to give it up but he was cold.

"Here take mine"she said after taking a big swig. He looked at her wide eyed and took the drink. As he held it in his hands he felt the warmth reach them. Then he took a big swig of it but it burned his mouth and tongue.

"Ow"he said spitting it out.

"Be careful it's hot"she said trying not to laugh. He just looked at her and nodded taking a small sip. He had to admit it tasted like heaven.

"Aqua come on"Master Eraqus yelled from across the street. Aqua turned and yelled to him "coming."

"Well I gotta go"she said turning to the boy.

"T-Thanks"he said holding the hot chocolate tighter.


End file.
